The Drug
by Cracked Plastic Crown
Summary: songfic of Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park. riku reflects upon the drug-like darkness and what it is to him. (Bad at summaries) R&R please!


A/N: Heeee ^^  Linkin Park Rules!!!!!!!! –waves an LP flag- MUWHA!

The Drug – Breaking The Habit – Linkin Park

"Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again

You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again"

Shadows filled the hallways, crawling, crawling in search of prey.  Prey upon the hearts.  Create the heartless.  The key.  The key could unlock hearts, make heartless.  The chosen one fell into the darkest depths and began the battle.  Battle for the heart and soul.  Pointless to think why.  It was the battle after all.  There was nothing else to do but wield the blade and fight.  Fight, fight those in search of prey.  Screams of dead fall upon deaf ears, screams of those suffering from the feeders of lust passing within the air like wind.  The battlefield.

**"I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused"**

Weapon chose it's fighter, the knight began upon the quest.  Quest for what?  Lifting the black blade so that blue eyes could cast upon it, vision obscured by soft wisps of silvery-grey, the fallen chosen one let the power flow through him like a drug.  Drug that filled the body, drug that called from deep within.  Yes, a drug.  That was what the darkness was.  A drug.  A drug so powerful, one taste and forever shall one be connected with it.  It never leaves the body, no matter how much one could try.

**"I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit   
I'm breaking the habit   
Tonight"**

Fight for the drug.  No!  Why me?  Why must I do this?  I didn't want this, this isn't right.  My friend.  My enemy?  Is that what he is?  Does his power over her make him my enemy?  Do I have to use the drug to fight me friend, or my enemy?  Thoughts filled the head, it's just not fair, I don't understand.  Slashing deep obsidian key through the air, sounds of screaming ring within dark attuned ears.  Fight for what?  Pushing open the grand doors, stepping out into wilderness to meet and fight my friend.  Or meet my enemy.  One will be decided when the time comes.  The fight will ensue, the victor claimed.  Will I be the victor?  A class of swords, key meets key.  Match for match, fight on and on.  No winner?  I have to win, the drug compels me too!  I was chosen to fight, I must prevail!  I don't mean to hurt you my friend, but for now, you are my enemy.  I don't know of what I do, let me loose to you.  This fight must end, and I have chosen the loosing side.  Did I choose?  I have to let loose this drug!  The habit must be broken!  Now!  Attack, blow, crush and finish me!  Don't let me live, have no pity.  The drug has no pity, the darkness does not care.  I've lost to it, as I've lost to you.

**"Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again"**

You let me run, you will defeat the drug.  There is no other way, I cannot die while the darkness thrives within me, so you must kill all darkness around me.  Running, hand upon chest, pain hurts so much.  I'm not the drugs puppet, yet I succumb to the song.  The knight befallen it's weapon, the weapon call to it, making the master it's servant.  The fight goes on not only with my friend, but within the warrior, the fighter of the key.  Why this key?  Why fight for this key?  The other was to belong to me!  More questions, less understand.  He who knows nothing can only understand nothing. Stuck within war.  Shadows, crawl, crawl for prey.  I am not your prey, I am more like you than you are like me.

**"I don't want to be the one   
The battles always choose   
Cause inside I realize   
That I'm the one confused"**

Fight for the drug.  The knight fights for the weapon that fights for the darkness.  Darkness is like a drug.  Fingers loosen upon hilt, dropping black blade to the ground I stand upon.  Like a tool.  Used like a tool.  Understanding nothing lead me to fall into nothing.  The battle chose the weaker of the two to win, yet I'm even weaker than before.  My heart is tired.

**"I'll paint it on the walls  
Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends"**

Darkness, the drug.  The drug fills veins, blood vessels throb with the ultimate power.  Weak heart succumb, fall into the darkness.  Plunging, deeper, deeper, and deeper still.  Flashes of what once was.  Her heart that two seek is hidden within just one.  Only one can unlock it, the key that the fallen knight holds as the source of ultimate power.  Nothing else left to do.  Like all, one will always be broken, fall to fault.  Inbred function, fall deeper, need the drug.  Want the drug.  Darkness is the drug for the fallen.  Take heart, fill soul. Heart gone, forever lost, lost to the drug.  The drug will take over until the chosen one that still stands claims true victory.  Fight for fight, drug shall win.  Overpowering blackness, darkness; the drug.

**"I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright   
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit   
I'm breaking the habit tonight"**

I understand that I have fallen, the drug called, the knight answered and fell.  Fell into the darkness.  Understand how one fell will let one understand why their heart falls to the drug.  The drug is the darkness.  Suicide to try and fight the darkness.  It is there for eternity.  One taste, and the drug forever remains.  Letting go of the drug does nothing for the soul, but perhaps…The heart can be freed?

A/N: Hope you all liked reading it ^^  I'm a huge fan of Linkin Park, and my best friend Jen is an even BIGGER fan.  I also love Kingdom hearts.  Combine the two and this is what you get from me ^^  R&R pleeeeeeeeease!!!


End file.
